Just Hanging Out
by Haiti2013
Summary: Danny is about to go home one night when he notices that his co-worker had decided to stay late as well... -ONE SHOT.


_**Hello friends!**_

_**So here's a oneshot of one of my favorite couples, Mindy x Danny. Hopefully writing well help me kill time until the show starts back up again!**_

_**Hope you enjoy it :)**_

* * *

Danny Castellano was ready to go home. He glanced up at the clock. 10:00 PM. Everyone else had gone home and he reveled in the silence for a moment. Then he sighed deeply, packed his stuff and headed out of his office. While deciding what he would have for dinner, Danny absent mindedly locked his door and walked towards the elevator when something caught his eye. There was a bright light streaming through his co-worker's window. _Is she still here? _He wondered as he grabbed her door knob, turned it slightly and opened the door just a crack.

The Indian woman was lying on the floor with her eyes shut. She was breathing steadily so he was sure that she was alive. Danny watched her for a minute. She just laid there, pensive, still, it was entrancing. He didn't know if he should notify her to his presence or leave her in peace. He was agreeing on the latter when his colleague groaned spontaneously and sat up. She lazily turned her head to the door and smiled at Danny.

"What are you still doing here?"

"Um, I usually leave at this time. The real question is what are _you _doing here? Don't you have a blog to write or some movie to watch or whatever it is you do?"

Usually Mindy would retort with something about how she still had a better social life than him but lately she was feeling like she didn't have a better life than anyone, in fact, she was thinking about getting a cat. _But that's not really a bad thing, a lot of healthy people have cats,_ she reasoned in her head. _It's normal to want have company when it always seems that your home is empty. However, I've heard that dogs are better company but cats are pretty much self sufficient. _As she thought it over, she kept staring at her coworker. _Danny's definitely a dog person but what am I? I mean, I'd like to think I'm sophisticated and demure like a cat. Yet, I am really friendly and loyal and those are usually traits of a dog but cats are pretty loyal too._ When Danny kept staring at her, probably expecting her to say something, she simply laid back down on the floor and stared at the ceiling. Cautiously the male entered her office, walked up beside her body and looked at her from directly above.

"What's going on with you?" he asked earnestly.

"Should I get a cat or a dog?" she responded immediately.

"Dog," Danny answered, almost reflexively. "Wait, why? Are you getting a pet?"

"I don't know what I'm doing with my life."

"Well," he began. "Right now, you're ruining a perfectly good carpet."

Mindy smiled to herself as she shook her head. She really didn't expect the great Danny Castellano to understand what she was going through. She placed both of her hands over her eyes and simply stayed there. She could feel Danny staring at her but she really didn't feel like moving. After a few moments she heard footsteps and assumed that her colleague was calling it a night but then she felt someone step over here and then the squeak of someone sitting in her office chair. The curiosity ate at her until she finally decided to sit up to see Danny sitting in her chair, leaning forward over her desk staring right back at her.

"Alright, take a seat," he suggested, pointing at one of the chairs that he clients usually sat in.

"What?" she asked lazily.

"Doctor Castellano is in and is going to help you with all your problems," he explained.

"_All_?" Mindy demanded. "How many problems do you think I have?"

"Enough that you're lying on your floor on a Friday night staring at your ceiling," he noticed. Mindy thought about it for a second and nodded. _What do I have to lose?_ she thought as she rose from the ground and took a seat.

"So what's your advice?" she questioned.

"Whoa," Danny said. "I can't just diagnose you, we need to go through all the symptoms," he clarified as he opened one the top drawers of Mindy's desk.

"What are you doing?" she asked when she noticed him going through her stuff. Danny pulled out a Pringles can and stared at it.

"I _was _looking for a notepad and I just found a drawer full of snacks," he realized, returning his attention to the drawer's contents. "There are like ten bags of unpopped microwave popcorn in here."

"Sometimes I need a snack, okay?" Mindy snapped. "Not all of us can live off celery and pasta sauce!" Danny rolled his eyes, closed the first drawer and opened another one.

"What is this?" he asked as he pulled out five DVD cases, the drawer was full of them. "Why do you have so many movies in here?"

"Oh please," Mindy patronized. "That is not a lot, it's just my travel collection."

"You're what?"

"A small amount of movies I keep here at work just in case I need to watch one of my favorites," she explained.

"Why would you need to have movies at work?"

"Lunch break," she said immediately.

"You have time to watch a whole movie in an hour?"

"That's not the point, Danny," Mindy said knowingly.

"Then what is-you know what? Forget it," Danny decided. "I don't want to know. Where do you keep your notepads?"

"Um," Mindy thought over it for a second. "I don't," she said softly before checking her closet. After a few minutes, she pulled out a huge yellow legal pad and handed it to Danny.

"Why do you not have this thing handy?" he asked. "What happens when you need to take notes?"

"Uh, I use the computer," Mindy said matter-of-factly. "Like a normal person?"

"What happens if the power goes out?" Danny retorted. "Huh? What would you do then?"

"Why are we working in an office with no power in the middle of New York?" his colleague asked. "Is it like the apocalypse and we're like the only doctors who haven't gone to live in an elite and separate society because we care about the people?"

"What?"

"Well, that still doesn't make sense," she realized. "Why would we still be working at Sherman and Associates? Should we get like a traveling medical center so we could reach more people and have power?"

"That's not-"

"But I guess most of our patients already know the brand and location so it would still make sense to have someone stay back and take care of the people that know their way here."

"This doesn't-"

"But why am I the one that's left behind?" asked Mindy, getting a little angry. "Is it because I'm a woman?" she asked Danny, accusingly. "Do you not think that I'm not a good enough doctor to go with you on the road?"

"Okay!" Danny yelled, jumping out of his seat. "I honestly have no idea what's going on here!"

"Do you think I'm a good doctor or not?!" she demanded.

"What?" he replied, extremely confused. "Yes! Of course!"

"Good," she nodded before sitting back down in one of her patient chairs. Danny simply stared at her as he slowly sat back down as well, not knowing what would set her off again.

"Okay," he said calmly. "Are we good?"

"Yep," she agreed.

"I'm still a little scared," he admitted.

"As you should be, when you're around me," she explained.

"Alright," Danny conceded. "So what are we talking about?"

"Ugh, does it even matter?" sulked Mindy as she slid off her chair to lay back down on the ground.

"Why is your first response to lie of the floor?" asked Danny, frustrated as he got up from the desk to look at her.

"It's my safe zone," Mindy replied. "I'm comfortable here."

"Of course you are," her co-worker claimed. "You have one of those fluffy carpets that are made with unicorn hair or something like that. If it was an actual floor, like the cold, hard wood that lies under that poofy carpet of yours then maybe it wouldn't be such a 'safe zone'."

"Really Danny?" questioned Mindy, as she turned to look up at him. "First of all, I wouldn't use unicorn hair to make a carpet because they are endangered species and it would probably be illegal. Second of all, can you please let me sulk without explaining to me how to make my sulking more depressing?" she finished before returning to lying on her back on the floor.

"Fine," Danny finally agreed. "Then I guess I'll just sit here with you until you want to go home," he said, getting down onto the carpet and lying down next to Mindy.

"Oh you don't have to do that," she insisted.

"Yea, I do," he claimed. "I mean, we're friends and besides I couldn't go home knowing you were just lying here all depressed and whatever."

"Aw," Mindy smiled, patting Danny's hand. "That's actually really sweet."

"What can I say?" her co-worker said. "I'm a classy guy."

"You sure are, Danny." Danny got up to smile at her before lying back down.

"Wow, this carpet is comfortable," he realized.

"Right?" laughed Mindy. "It's the best."

"No, this is incredible. It's like I'm sleeping on a cloud. No, it's like if the fluffiest cloud had sex with the second fluffiest cloud and their baby was made into a carpet."

"Okay," Mindy said slowly. "I get it, you really like the carpet. I could get you one."

"Yes, please do," Danny nodded. "In fact, get me two. I'm going to put the other one in my house by the fireplace."

"You have a fireplace?"

"Well, no but I could build one."

"In New York?"

"You know what, don't think about it too much. Just get me the carpet."

"Okay," she laughed. "Whatever you say," she yawned.

"You tired?" he asked.

"A little," she admitted.

"Should we leave?"

"No, let's stay just a little longer."

"Okay," Danny agreed. They sat in silence for a bit, staring at the fan on Mindy's ceiling when Danny felt the Indian woman poke him. "What?" he asked.

"Tell me a story," she insisted.

"A story?" he questioned. "What are you? Four?"

"Oh come on Danny," she pleaded. "You could tell me about how Staten Island was like when you were growing up."

"I don't know," he said. "Those were some tough times," he claimed. "I don't want you getting scared."

"I think I can handle it," she claimed.

"Alright," Danny agreed. "But don't say I didn't warn you." The doctor decided that he'd tell her about the time he and his brother were walking home from school and these three guys tried to shake them down for some money. Danny explained that their mom had given them the money so they could buy milk so there was no way he was going to let those knuckleheads get it. Danny claimed that he could have beat up those guys but he didn't want to set a bad example for his brother so they just distracted the bullies and ran in the opposite direction. Danny smiled slightly when he explained that they still managed to pick up the milk and get home without their mother finding out. When he was done with the story, Danny turned to his co-worker and noticed that her eyes were shut.

"Hey Mindy," Danny whispered but she didn't respond so he got up to look at her and sighed a little when he realized that she was asleep. "Mindy," he whispered a little louder but she didn't wake. Danny slumped back onto the floor as he tried to decide whether to wake her up when he felt Mindy gently grab his arm and pull herself closer to him. She rested her head on his chest and Danny caught a light whiff of the vanilla shampoo that she used and he liked so much. _I guess one night here wouldn't be so bad, _the doctor smiled to himself as he shut his eyes.

* * *

**_A/N: Thanks for reading!_**


End file.
